Once Upon a Balcony
by blue33333x5
Summary: (This is an alternate ending to the Marichat balcony scene in Glaciator) For Marinette, Love was simple. She was head over heels for Adrien Agrest and nothing could change that. Nothing except for her leather clad, cat suit wearing, pun loving partner Chat Noir. One fatefull night on a balcony and one long kiss has left her totally lost and confused.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette stood at the edge of the balcony, her hands gripping the cold wrought iron fence. Looking down, she could see the night was alive with people. Couples walked with linked elbows down the dimly lit roads. Starlight sparkling in their eyes. She watched as a close pair passed by on the street below her, a cone of ice cream held between them. She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

"I'm an idiot." She muttered quietly to herself, remembering how she had snapped. It was just ice cream, she didn't need to get so high and mighty about it. There was a woosh and a clatter behind her. Her muscles tensed as she turned around, eyes wide with surprise. That is until she saw the black cat ears peaking up above a head of messy blonde locks.

"Hey," He flashed a sheepish grin.

"Chat noir?" She spoke, her brow raised in question. He was perched on her balcony, an unusually sad look in his eyes. His usual cockeyed smile was turned down and his shoulders sagged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He came closer, sitting on the fence, his legs dangling over the side.

"What are you doing here?" She took in his seemingly sad expression, feeling a twang in her heart. "Don't you have superhero things to do?" She asked the question, trying to sound like a random citizen and not like his crime fighting partner.

He sighed, his bright green eyes looking off into the distance. "I don't really feel like behing a superhero tonight." He turned back to look at her. His eyes flashing down to her mouth for just a second before meeting her gaze. "And… I don't really feel like being alone tonight either. Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

He had scooted closer as he spoke. His knee just now brushing her hand as she held onto the side of the fence.

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly, grateful for the company. There was another silence as they stood together. It was strange, seeing chat so...subdued. He was quiet, his voice lower than usual. None of his normal quip was there. It was interesting seeing him like this.

"Marinette, right?" He turned away from the street, now fully facing her. "We've met before."

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off, her head cocked slightly to the side. "A few times." She thought back to the few times she met him as Marinette. "There was that time when Evillustrator fell in love with me." She spoke as she thought. "I guess my luck in love hasn't changed much since then..." She added, mostly to herself.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "I'm not too great at the love thing either." He said, glancing back to something behind him before returning his gaze to hers.

 _He's got his heart broken?_ She thought to herself. That would explan his downcast mood. But, who could have hurt him.

He looked down at Marinette. It looked as though he was contemplating something, trying to peice together a puzzle in his mind. It was an expression Marinette couldn't quite read. She pushed down the nervous thought that he was seeing through her. That she had let too much of her Ladybug side out. Instead, she looked back at him.

She looked at the face she knew quite well. The face of a partner she could always rely on. In this moment, his eyes shined with the reflection of the full moon. She also noticed how gentle his features were. Sure, she had always known he was good looking. She couldn't deny that she'd noticed the way his suit flowed along the curvature of his muscular forearms. But, tonight, there was something much more sensative about him. Something that made her pause just a little longer when looking at him.

Durning their silence, Chat Noir had slid off the fence to stand next to Marinette. He was close enough that Marinette could feel his breath on her skin as she looked up into his eyes. _Were they always this green?_ She thought, staring into the kaleidascope of different shades of green that trailed around his dark pupil.

"Do you know what love feels like, Marinette?" He broke the silence. Again, the words he was saying and the way he was acting was so different from how he usally acted. She had never seen the sensative side of Chat before and watching it unfold before her was like watching a ballet. It was unique and new and made her feel an unusual flutter in her chest.

The question took her aback and she hesitated before answering. "I-I think so… I think it's like that feeling where you get butterflies in your stomache but your okay with it. When your heart beats a little faster and your fingertips buzz with nervous anxiety." She described how she felt around Adrian. How he made her brain go to mush whenever he was around. She tried to push off the fact that she was feeling all of that right now, but it was different. With Adrian, she can't formulate a proper sentence because she's so nervouse. It's was different in that moment with Chat. Her heart rate had picked up rapidly and butterflies made a mess of her insides but at the same time she felt comfortable. She always felt safe with Chat.

"That's what I thought." He still had that puzzled look on his face. His eyes were locked on hers, flipping back and fourth between looking into her left eye and her right eye, like he was searching for answers in her face. For the second time that night, she watched as his gaze slipped down to her mouth. He spoke again only when he returned his eyes to hers. "If that's true, then why do I feel that right now?"

He asked the question she was thinking. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't have an answer. Instead she contiued to examine his eyes. His green eyes. _"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes…"_ Andre's words came rocking back into her mind. Chat Noir continued looking at her with his mint colored eyes as Marinette felt like her mind was exploding.

 _What if it's Chat Noir? What if I really do love him?_ She thought the ice cream meant Adrien, but it's true Chat means a lot to her. She was now the one searching for answers in Chats eyes. She glanced down to his lips, peach pink.

"Is your heart racing right now too?" She asked, moving slightly forward. She could feel his bodyheat on her skin.

He nodded, his hand reaching down to grab hers. He guided her hand up to his chest. Her palm now flat on his chest, she could feel his heart racing. It matched her own erratic heartbeats. "Yeah…"

This moment felt like a math problem that she had no idea how to solve. It was uncharted territory. Her hand still lingered on chats chest, his hand overtop of hers. She could feel his suit, how it was smooth against her touch. She could feel his muscles, how they were taught under her palm. She could feel his heartbeat, how he was feeling something quite similar to her.

Marinette leaned forward, rising up to her tip toes. Her mind was dizzy and part of her was screaming to stop. To go back, crawl into bed and hide from the world. Yet another, more persuasive part told her this was right. So she continued leaning forward, closing her eyes before she could see Chat's response. She pressed her mouth against his, her nose brushing against his skin. His lips were hot against hers, like she was kissing a burning candle. She liked it though.

He took a second to react, letting her kiss him for a moment before moving into it. The hand that had been holding hers moved up to cup her cheek while the other snaked around to wrap aroung her torso. He held her close to him, her chest pushed into his.

Marinette took a moment before reaching up to entwine her hands into his hair. The kiss felt electric. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and her entire body was on fire. If she had butterflies in her stomache earlier then they were now swarming. She was a mess, yet she continued molding her lips into his. It was like they were having a silent conversation that not even they could understand. It was confusing and new, and all Marinette knew was that she wanted to taste him. She savored the way she felt pressed against him. She could feel his muscles flexing against her. She broke the kiss only for a moment, taking in a gulp of air before returning. In the breif second when her mouth was away from his, she felt cold coat her lips. Warmth washed over her when she could again feel him on her mouth. The kiss was slow but heavy. Her mind was a toiled mess.

Chat had her pinned between his body and the fence. The cold metal digging into her lower back. She let it support her as her knees had gone weak with the kiss. A kiss that was anything but fleeting.

That's when she heard the distant screams. Her ears perked at the sound. It slowly drew her back to reality.

"Marientte!" A very loud voice echoed through the street. "Where are you?"

Chats mouth came off of hers, his eyes now wide searching the street behind her. The sound of danger seemed to have snapped him back to reality. Though he still held her in his arms.

Marinette spotted the giant beast first. She watched over Chat's shoulder as a monster made entirly of ice cream towered over the buildings. It came barrowling in there direction. "Found you!" It called, aiming it's arms as if to shoot them.

Her stomached dropped. She reacted quickly, pushing Chats shoulders in the direction of danger. "Chat, look out!" She screamed.

He turned on his heel, blocking Marinette from the weaponized ice cream blasting in their direction. He batted them away with his staff.

"Go! Hide!" He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her back to her bedrooms skylight.

She opened the hatch, dropping into the room below. Chat locked eyes with her once more. "Stay here where it's safe." He closed the hatch and was gone.

Marinette watched through the glass as Chat Noir jumped away, leading the fight elsewhere.

"Well that was unusual." Tikkis small voice rang in Marinettes ear.

Marinette felt the blush heating up her cheeks. "It looks like we have other things to worry about right now." She dodged the topic. "Tikki, spots on!"

With a flash of pink, Marinette felt her daytime clothes get replaced with the tight material of her costume. She ignored the lingering feeling of butterflies in her stomache and lept up to the fight.

Chat's behavior was deifintaly different when she got there. He still called her M'Lady, and he still made bad puns. He was off though. She coulld tell something was on his mind and she had a strong feeling she knew who that was.

"The akuma must be in the ice cream scoop." Chat stated, still seeming very distracted.

Ladybug watched as Glaciator let a couple pass. A realization hit her. "Chat, he's letting the couples go unharmed."

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "And…?"

She ignored the annoyancce of having to spell it out to him. "If we pretend to be a couple, we can get close to him. Close enough to use my lucky charm and take the akuma."

That's what they did. They linked arms and got close, both to each other as well as close to the akuma. She tried to ignored the flips in her stomache when she felt his body heat on her skin. Her heart beat loudly as he leaned into her. Her palm was resting on his arm and she tried not to be intrested in the way his bicep flexed beneath her touch.

Thankfully, they weren't close like that for too long. Soon, they took their now gained advantage and used it. The fight was over before she knew it and she was left with a cold feeling on her skin.

"I'll see you another night M'lady." Chat Noir said before leaving Marinette alone on the streets of Paris. She watched as he left. It wasn't until he dissapeared behind a rooftop that Ladybug left the scene. The sounds of reporters fading off into the distance.

When she was finally back on the balcony with Tikki by her side, Marinette let out a long exasperated sigh.

"What on earth did I just do, Tikki?" She asked, holding her face in her hands.

"Started playing a very dangerous game." Tikki responded.

Marinette groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Tikki was right. Marinette and Chat Noir had both started playing a very risky game that night, one that put both their identities on the line.

Adrien collapsed onto his bed, feeling the comfort of his blanket.

"What was that?" Plagg question, flying around Adriens head like an annoying bug.

Adrien rolled onto his side. His lips still tingling from earlier. "An akuma." He responded, fully knowing that wasn't the answer Plagg was looking for.

"What do you think you were doing with Marinette?" Plagg continued to question.

Adrien wanted to have an answer. He wanted to tell Plagg why he went to Marinette. He wanted to tell Plagg exactly why he let Marinette kiss him and why his heart was still racing whenever he thought about it. He wanted to tell him why he almost forgot how close he got to Ladybug in that fight because all he could think about was Marinette. He wanted to tell Plagg everything but he couldn't even tell himself.

Marinette was his friend. She was the sweet girl from his class that was always looking out for others. But now, she was the reason he bit his lip and felt a blush heat up his cheeks.

"Trust me Plagg, if I knew, I'd tell you." Before Plagg could respond, Adrien tossed him a wheel of Camembert from off of his nightstand. "Here."

Thankfully, Plagg left him alone. He tried going to sleep but his mind was a whirlwind. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured Marinettes pretty blue eyes. The way they sparkled when she looked up at him and, more so, the way they looked when she closed them to kiss him.

When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was Marinettes face that slipped into his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian got to school early the next day. So early, he was the first one in class. He sat at his seat, tapping his foot anxiously. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours since he kissed Marinette and he didn't know what to do. Theoretically, it should be fine. Marinette didn't technically kiss Adrien she kissed Chat Noir. It should be fine.

"Yo, sup dude." Adrien practically jumped out of his seat when Nino came up.

"Oh, hey Nino." He waved awkwardly as Nino slid into his usual spot on the bench next to Adrien.

Nino raised his brow, readjusting his hat. "What's up with you, man? You're jumpy."

Adrien sighed. Maybe he could tell Nino a part of his problem. No names or anything. Just enough of it to get some advice. Glancing around the room, Adrien saw several other students had rolled in but no Marinette yet. He gave in. "Last night, I met his girl-"

"Wait," Nino inturupted him almost immedietly. "I thought you're old man wouldn't let you out last night?"

 _Shit,_ Adrien had totally forgotton he was supposed to meet up with them to get ice cream. Now it sounded like he had lied about his dad not letting him out last night. Like he made up an excuse to not hang with his friends. He opened his mouth to explain, but before he could get the words out, the classroom door opened. Alya and Marinette walked into the room together. Marinette was laughing at something Alya had said. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled as she giggled. Adrien watched her as she walked passed his desk to hers behind him.

"Hey guys." Alya said, settling into her seat. She reached forward, taking Nino's hat off of his head both in a way of playful flirting as well as to get his attention.

"'Sup ladies, how's your mornings going?" He flashed finger guns at them. Alya tossed his hat back.

Adrien watched as the three exchanged greetings. Marinette was fiddling with the pink bracelette she was wearing. She rolled it in between her finger and thumb idly. Adrien watched her expression in curiosity. She didn't seem to be acting unusual. Of course she wouldn't, she didn't know Adrien was the guy she was locking lips with just the night before.

"Hey, earth to Adrien." Alya waved a hand infront of Adrians face. It was at this moment Adrian realised he'd spent a second to long staring at Marinette. She looked back at him with a doe eyed look of confusion.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Througout the entirety of her morning classes, Marinette sat shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Her mind constatly wandering to the night before. She kissed Chat Noir, her partner and friend. She kissed him. She ached to tell Alya what happened, to explain in explicit detail everything that went down on the balcony but she couldn't. It would be to dangerous for Chat. Hawkmoth could use this knowledge as Chats weakness, therfore, no one could know. Not even Alya. So, instead of telling her bestfriend all the juicy details, she sat quietly listening to lesson.

She kept slipping the occasional glance at Adrien. He kept fidgeting with his ring and more than once she had caught him throwing a look over his shoulder at her. Normally, she'd be over the moon at the thought of Adrian spending his attention on her. Yeah, she blushed when he looked at her and her heart fluttered when he smiled. But, then she'd start thinking about Chat and those fluttery feelings for Adrien felt like they were for Chat. Marrinette layed her forhead down on her folded arms, this is all too confusing.

"Marinette, it's lunchtime. You coming?" Alya tapped the desk next to Marinette.

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, pulling herself up from her seat while slinging her coin purse over her shoulder.

"Yo, you ladies got plans for lunch yet?" Nino leaned across their desk. Marinette glanced to Adrien behind him. He was turned away putting his books back into his bag. Marinette pretended not to notice the was the muscles in his arm flexed as he shifted his books to his bag. She bit down on the inside of her lip.

"Yeah, that sounds great, right Marinette?" Alya jabbed an elbow into Marinettes side pulling her back to reality. She felt a blush heating her cheeks knowing she got caught staring.

"Ummm, sounds good." She smiled a bit too wide and propped up two thumbs up, not quite sure what she agreed to.

"Cool." Nino grinned. He turned his attention to Adrien who was now facing them, one hand resting on his bag. "You're coming too right Adrien?"

Adrien nodded, a cool smile on his face. "Definitely."

Turns out the thing she agreed to was getting lunch at a cute new cafe with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. It was just down the street from the school and looked decent enough. There was an outdoor patio blocked in by a row of low hedges. Fairy lights were hung over the seating area.

Nino led the way with Adrien walking by his side. Alya and Marinette followed close behind. Marinette noticed how nice Adrien looked walking infront of her and how well he fit in his jeans. She then mentally scolded herself as her mind drifted to Chat Noir and how well he fit in his bottoms. She bit down on the inside of her lip trying to get her mind to cool it.

"You okay, girl?" Alya asked, curious concern filling her eyes.

Marinette nodded quickly. "Yup, totally great." She pushed in as much enthusiasm as possible. Maybe a little too much as Alya still had that confused look in her eye.

When they arrived, Nino talked to the hostess, a tall brunette with thick rimmed glasses, and they were led to their table.

"Ladies first," Adrien stopped infront of the table pulling out a chair. His eyes were on Marinette.

She felt herself blush as she awkwardly smiled. "You-Thank, I-I meant thank you." She internally, and a little outwardly, cringed at her inability to formulate a sentence. As she sat down, the back of her hand smacked into something that felt like it was covered by a thick fabric. Glancing back, her eyes widened as she saw where her hand was hovering.

"Did I just hit your crotch?" She blurted at Adrien. She wanted to take the words back the second they left her mouth.

Adriens cheeks went completly pink. Marinette was now definitely cringing. "Nope, just my bag." He sounded just as embarassed as Marinette felt. He lifted up his grey messenger bag for refrence.

Marinettes eyes widened. "Sorry! I didn't mean- I-I mean-" She cut off her own stuttering with a sigh. "Why did I say that?" She said quietly, burrying her face in her hands. Her cheeks were hot with embarassment.

Adrien laughed awkwardly. "It's fine."

Alya and Nino were both laughing from the other side of the table while Marinette was internally dying. Once everyone had all sat down and gotten situated, Nino turned his attention to Adrien. "Wait, so what were you saying about some girl earlier?"

 _A girl?_ Marinettes attention shot over to Adrien, who was sitting across from her. She watched in genuin curiousity as a blush colored his cheeks for the second time that afternoon.

"Oh that?" He chuckled awkwardly, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, there was this girl last night,"

 _Last night?_ Marinette shifted in her seat. _I thought his dad wouldn't let him out last night?_

"She was a model my dad had over." He sounded far more awkward and unsure of himself than he usualy did. Marinette raised her eyebrow when he shot a glance her way before immedietly looking off in another direction. "Um..you know, I don't really remember what I was going to say." Again he slipped out another awkard and misplaced laugh and thus ended that conversation.

Marinette watched as Nino shot him a strange look. "Okaay…"

Marinette rested her elbow on the table, accidently knocking her knife over the edge. It hit the ground with a clatter. "Shoot." She muttered. Automatically, she reached down to pick it up only to find another hand had beaten her to it.

Adrien picked up the shining utensel. "Here," He was leaning in close enough to Marinette that she felt his breath brush against her nose. His eyes held onto hers for a long moment.

She felt her heart jump when his fingers grazed hers as she took the knife from his hand. "Thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back at her, still leaning towards her. They remained there for another moment, his eyes locked on hers. She felt her cheeks growing warmer. His eyes flashed down to her lips. For one fleeting second she thought about leaning in and pressing her mouth against his. An image of Chat Noir popped into her head and she instantly recoiled back into her seat, her heartbeat heavy in her ears.

She cleared her throat, now avoiding eye contact with those devious green eyes. "Thanks." She muttered, setting the knife back on the napkin where it belonged. If either Alya or Nino noticed anything odd about their bahavior, they kept it to themselves.

Marinette avoided eyecontact with Adrien for the rest of lunch. The rest of the day for that matter.

When she was finally home, safe in the comfort of her bedroom, she let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'm so confused, Tikki." Marinette collapsed into her computer chair.

"Maybe you should just sit down, have a glass of water, and relax." Tikki offered, flying out of Marinettes coin purse. "Things will all work out eventually."

Marinette smiled sweetly at the little kwami. She envied how optomistic Tikki always was. "Maybe you're right." Marinette nodded. She rose out of the seat to head back down stairs in search of a glass of water.

"And bringing back one of those fresh cookies we smelled on the way up couldn't hurt either." Tikki called after her.

Marinette giggled, rolling her eyes at the kwami. She did as instructed grabbing both a glass of ice water and a fresh chocolate chip cookie for Tikki. When she got back upstairs though, she found Tikki nowhere in sight. She did, however, see the black faux cat ears peeking in from her skylight. Her stomache knotted up and her heartrate flew through the roof as she noted her visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Marinette went over to her skylight, feeling a cool breeze wafting into the room. Chat Noir was currently laying across her balcony, his head poking into her room. He smiled down at her, leaning further into her room as she approached.

A small, admitably sexy, chuckle escaped his lips. "I wasn't trying to break in," He gestured to how he picked the skylights lock. "I wanted to see you but I didn't think coming in through the front was an option." He smirked down at her.

He was right with that one. Her parents would be pretty confused to see one of Paris' most famous super heroes marching up to their daughters bedroom.

"Are you going to keep hanging out up there or are you going to come in?" She finally said.

Chat grinned, pushing himself up into a standing position. Marinette smiled to herself as Chat shimmied in through the skylight, his belt clicking against the side of the hatch. Seeing him again like this made her stomach do flips. Yet, she hesitated. _A dangerous game_ Tikki had said. She was right too. So, instead of greeting her visitor the way she wanted, she walked back over to her desk where she had sat her water.

"We should talk about last night." She said finally, tunring to face Chat. He had followed her to where she stood. He took another step closer, trapping her between him and the desk.

"You're right." Chat said. His voice had dropped an octive. He bit down on the corner of his lip and his brows furrowed together.

 _Talk Marinette, not kiss_ , She reminded herself as she looked at his lips a moment to long. She opened her mouth to speak but Chat beat her to it.

"This is dangerous." There was a level of maturity in his voice that Marinette hadn't really heard before. She was finding it more and more interesting how he behaved when (he thought) Ladybug wasn't around. "Us being together, it's not safe for either of us."

She nodded. _Us._ "What even is us?" She questioned, trying to will her heart to slow down. "What happened last night, what does that mean?"

His eyes were locked on hers. "I-I don't know. I think it means, we like each other. But-"

"-But we can't." She finished the sentence for him. There was an edge of disapointment in her voice. She may have been confused with what she wanted from Chat, but she at least knew she wanted to be close to him. "Like you said, it's dangerous."

He leaned down, so close she could almost feel his nose touching hers. "Does that matter though. I mean, as long as Hawkmoth is around, everyone in Paris is in danger purely because they have emotions."

"You're right, but-"

He cut her off. "What do you want, right now?" He asked, his voice desperate and searching. When she didn't respond, he continued. "If there was no Hawkmoth, if I was just a normal guy, what would you want to do right now?"

With that, he had her cornered. She knew what she wanted. She knew that what she wanted was only inches away. Instead of answering his question, she gave him one of her own. "What if this is just physical? What if all of this is just teenage infatuation?"

Chat shook his head. "You're thinking too much. What is your gut telling you?"

She bit down on the inside of her lip. She knew exactly what her gut was telling her. Her gut was doing more than just telling her. It guided her hand up to Chat Noirs bell. Gripping the cold metal tightly, she let her eyes slip fom Chat's gaze to look at his lips. Closing her eyes, she did as Chat said. Listening to her gut, she pulled Chat Noir down by his bell until his lips were firmly planted on hers.

He reacted much faster this time, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her as close to his body as possible. Just like last time, she melted into his arms. Kissing him with new found desperation, she put one hand on the back of his neck, holding him close. She let her other hand fall to his waist where she pulled him closer by the belt.

 _More,_ She wanted more. Sliding her tongue against his lip, she deepend the kiss. She answered the questions he had been asking silently and with far more emotion than she could have put into words. It was a heated clashing of teeth and tongue. She couldn't think, everything in her brain was screaming Chat Noir.

She grinded her hips into his, the hand that was on his neck was now in his hair. She knotted his blonde locks between her fingers, grazing her fingertips against the side of one of his leather ears. Her other hand was exploring over the groove between his hip and abdomen, He thumb still hooked under his belt.

She noted the way he tasted, like cherries. Her tongue slid against his. His hands had now begun exploring her body. She felt as the arms that had tightly ensared her torso loosend. One traveling up her spine the other going down. He pushed between her shoulderblades, pushing her even more so into him. Her chest now completly flat against his. His other hand quikly slid over the curve of her butt to grab onto her upper thigh. He lifted her leg up slightly, Marinette finished the action by wrapping her left leg around Chat's hips. This action pulled them immensly closer, his hips continuing to grind into hers.

She bagan to wiggle slightly onto the desk. Her right leg was slowly following suit of her left, wrapping around his waist. When both of her legs had secured themselves around Chat Noir, he pushed her fully onto the desk.

The sudden movement, shook the desk. This caused Marienttes abandoned glass of water to fall from the edge it had been sat too close to. The glass hit the ground with a sharp crash. Marinette pulled her face off of Chats with a gasp. "Shoot," She muttered with a panting breath. Rivulettes of water trailed through the shards over her hard wood floor.

"Marinette! Is everything okay up there?" She heard her mom call from downstairs.

Chat stared at her with wide, paniced eyes. "Um, Y-yeah!" She yelled out to her mom. _Let me go_ , She mouthed to cat, who still had a hold of her legs. He reacted immedietly, letting go. Unfortunatly, Marinette wasn't as supported by the desk as she thought she was. She slipped of the edge of the desk and hit the ground with a loud thud, pain splintering up her back.

Chat jumped back, a terrified look on his face as he reached down to her. "Marinette! What was that?!" Her mom called again, panic now filled Marinette as she heared footsteps approaching.

Chat had reached down to help Marinette up but she brushed him off, pointing to the sky light. _Quick, Go!_ She tried telling him telepathecaly.

"I slipped." She yelled down to her mom. "I'm fine."

Chat Noir turned on his heel, running up to her skylight. He just passed the trap door when her mom propped it open. Her head popping into the room. Thankfully, Chat was behind her. Marinette watched out of the corner of her eye as he cartoonishly tiptoed to the skylight.

"Is everything okay?" Her moms voice was filled with concern.

"Haha, yup." Marinette laughed awkwardly, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her neck - a bad habit she was picking up from Adrien. "I just slipped, you know, clumsy me." She played up her awkwardness, watching as Chat silently slipped up onto the balcony and out of view.

"Okay…" Her mom eyed her suspiciously. "I'll go get you a rag to clean that up." She gestured to the puddle next to Marinette.

"All right, Thanks mom." Marinette smiled as her mom disapeared from view. She let out a sigh of relief when the trap door fully closed.

 _Great, that was just great,_ Marinette thought sarcastically as she pulled herself off the floor. She cringed as she felt the water on the seat of her pants.

She sighed, looking back over to her now closed skylight. Her lips were still tingling. She reached up and pressed her fingers against her mouth, remembering the presence that felt so right pressed against her. Her heart was racing. _That wasn't enough, I still need to talk to him._ She tapped her foot impatiently. If she was quick, she could transform and call him before he transformed back.

As if on cue, her trap door opened again and her mom stood with a wash cloth. Marinette jumped over quickly, grabbing the rag from her moms hand. "Thanks mom, I'll clean this up, you're the best." Her voice rushed out. She needed to be fast if she wanted to catch Chat.

"You're...welcome." Her voice raised in question as Marinette waved her off. Thankfully, her mom listened. "Try to be more careful, sweetie." She said closing the trap door.

The second she had regained her privacy, she tossed the cloth over top of the puddle before frantically looking around the room for her flying friend. "Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette called out.

"Marinette!" The kwami flew out from behind a stack of books, her body melting into Marinettes miraculous jewels. The familiar feeling of transformation washed over Marinette. It felt almost like she was jumping into a pool of water. A rush of energy and she stood as the masked hero Ladybug.

In a hurry, she grabbed her yoyo and ran over to her skylight. Once outside on her balcony, she called Chat Noir. _Please pick up,_ She watched the screen on the yoyo hoping to see a familiar face.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when that very familiar smirk flashed on screen. "Hello, M'lady what's going on?" Chat asked cooly, a look of curiosity spread across his face.

Ladybug felt heat rush to her cheeks when he called her 'M'lady' and when she noticed the way his lips were slighty red and swollen. She opened her mouth before realizing, she wasn't prepared for what to say next. She couldn't just say she wanted to see him, that she felt they got cut off too early. So, she paniced. "I-I um… Well you know. It's that I-you- no, me. Wait, What?" She laughed nervously.

Chat Noir looked at her through the screen with a raised eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?" He prodded.

Marinette sighed, dropping her head, trying to peice together her thoughts.

"Is there an akuma?" Chat took a guess, that is usually the only reason she tries to contact him.

She shook her head. "No. No akuma. I just…" She wracked her brain trying to think of something, anything. "I need to talk to you about something, do you think we could meet up?"

His eyes widened a little and Ladybug noted how he physically perked up. Interesting…

"Yeah, where at?"

She though for a second. "The rooftop where we met up before taking on ." She decided, it was a pretty quiet spot. Not to mention, it was far enough away, she'd have just enough time to think of an excuse for dragging him out there. One better than just spending more time with him.

"Sounds purrfect," He smirked. She was about to close her yoyo when she noticed the way Chat Noir was scrutinizing his screen.

"What?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you?"

She glanced behind her only to realize she had called him with her balcony clearly in the backround. From his screen he could see the exact place where they were kissing last night. Quickly, she shuffled around so the street was now in the shot. "Doesn't matter, see you in a bit, bye." She cut off the call before he could ask any prying questions.

She's going to need to be a bit more careful about keeping her identity a sacret from now on. Marinette swung her yoyo and headed off to the rooftop to meet Chat Noir. She tried to pretend she didn't have butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybugs feet hit the rooftop with a soft thud. She set her yo-yo back onto her hip as she took in a deep breath of air. She had an idea, one that would explain hr spontaneous meeting as well as let her get to spend more time with Chat. She just hoped he agreed with it. _What if this is a bad idea?_ She thought as she paced back and fourth.

She hated the way her heart raced as she waited for Chat to arrive. He was her partner, someone she had grown immensly close to. He was her friend that she culd always rely on. Everything was so weirdly different now. It made her fingertips numb with anxiety as she thought about how their relationship was changing. Her footsteps faultered. _But our realationship hasn't changed,_ she reminded herself. As far as Chat knew, nothing had changed between him and Ladybug. It was Marinette he kissed, not Ladybug. While they were the same person, he didn't know that. _Everything is going to be fine,_ She pathetically tried to assure herself.

She her the dull smack of two feet landing behind her. Turning around, she saw Chat Noir rising from a crouch. The setting sun reflected off his hair in a golden shine. He smiled his usual cocky grin she had grown so used to. The one that always made her smile. The one that currently made her stomach knot into a ball.

He held his staff behind his neck, showing off the flex of his biceps. "What's up, M'lady? Couldn't get enough of me?" He walked with an arrogant confidence in his step, his belt/tail combo swaying with his steps.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, feeling a smirk settle onto her lips. "Hate to disapoint you, kitty," She smiled sarcasticaly, walking up to him with a matching sashay. "I've been thinking though," She paused infront of him, a good two feet between them. She mentally prepared herself to propose her plan, hoping he thought it was okay.

"A lot of Akuma attacks happen when we aren't paying attention, and it takes awhile for us to get to them." He nodded along as she spoke. _So far, so good._ "I was thinking it might be a good idea to do some sort of patrol. You know, look around and make sure things are okay in the city."

Chat Noir nodded, that familiar grin settling on his lips. "Are you sure you aren't just trying to spend more time with me?" He leaned forward, snapping his staff onto the back of his belt. His hands now settled on his hips.

She matched his stance, lenaning in with hands on her hips. "You wish, pussy cat." Automatically, she threw a wink his way before straigtening back up. Ladybug didn't catch his reaction before continuing. "So, what do say kitty? Does that _ring_ your bell." She flicked her finger against his bell, hearing the light trill, to accent her sentence.

She smiled inwardly as she watched a faint blush heat his cheeks. "You always ring my bell, M'lady." He smirked, leaning forward while wiggling his eyebrows.

This time, Ladybug was the one who was taken aback. _Wait, is he flirting with Ladybug?_ She felt the strangest mixture of satisfaction and jelousy. "Seriously though, sound good? We could meet here a couple days a week, same time." _Patrols at sunset,_ the thought made her smile.

Chat nodded, leaning back in his stance. "I think that's a great idea. How's Monday's, Wednesdays, and Saturdays for you?" Common days for Akuma attacks.

She smiled, not quite done with her playful flirting. What can she say, she likes watching him squirm. "Sounds purrfect, kitty." She mocked his usual style of puns, leaning in close to him.

He looked at her for a long moment before clearing his throat. "So, we should we um patrol." His voice cracked.

Ladybug smiled, pleased with herself. She was also pleased that Chat didn't flirt back too hard. _Maybe he really did care for Marinette._ She nodded taking a step back. "Yeah, let's patrol." She grinned.

Chat followed behind her as they spent the next thirty minutes jumping from rooftop to rooftop while scanning the streets of Paris. Thankfully, nothing happened. No Akumas for that night.

When they finally landed back on the rooftop they met at, both superheroes were breathing heavier. "That went well." Ladybug said, resting her hands on her hips.

Chat nodded, leaning against his staff. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday."

"Or earlier if Hawkmoth stays busy." She replied, feeling the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "See ya later kitty cat." She waved goodbye before leaving the rooftop.

Chat Noir watched as his lady disapeared from view, her pigtails bouncing. He let out a long exasperated sigh before turning back to head home. When he was finally back in the safety of his room, he let go of his transformation.

"Ladybug was feeling pretty good tonight." Plagg said, suggestively while biting down on chunk of camembert.

Adrien rolled his eyes, slouching into his computer chair. He shook the mouse, his computer flashing up to the ladyblog. "I know…" He whined. "I've been flirting with that girl for ages and the day she finally decides to reciprocate is when I'm with Marinette? What's with that." He turned to Plagg in desperate need of answers. Answers that his thousand year old kwami would most likely _not_ have.

As expected, Plagg shrugged, rolling his litte shoulders upwards. "Are you even with Marinette though?" He said through a mouthful of stinky cheese.

Adrien gave him an annoyed look. "I think what has happend so far with Marinette implies that I'm with her." He felt like he was stating the obviouse. It's not like you have heated makeout sessions with casual friends.

Plagg sighed, sounding like he was annoyed and tired, as usual. "Well you haven't talked. Played a lot of tonsil hockey, definitly. But talking is at a minimum."

Adrien cringed at his use of the phrase _tonsil hockey_.

Plagg continued, unphased by the look Adrien was currently giving him. "Besides, Marinette doesn't even know Chat Noir. She knows Adrien, but she hasn't connected the dots yet." Adrien stared blankely. Plagg rolled his eyes and continued. "See, you know Marinette. She's a dear friend with a pretty face that you have had some unnadmitted feelings for. But to Marinette, you're just the hot superhero/stranger that appears on her balcony like a stalker to swap spit and leave."

Plagg was right, Adrien realised. It was worse when he realised Marinette was trying to point out a very similar concept earlier but he totally blew it off. "Plagg, I can't believe it, but you have a point."

Plagg stuffed another bite of cheese in his mouth, nodding. "I know my stuff, kid. Believe me, I got wisdom coming out the wazoo." The so called wisdom was a little less believable when Plagg spoke with a full mouth of partially chewed food as he reclined lazily on Adriens couch.

Adrien got up from his chair. "Okay then, I'll go back to her place and talk to her."

"Right now?!" Plagg screeched, hissing at Adrien like he was a cat. "I just sat down! I haven't finished my dinner! Think of the sweet, sweet Camembert!"

"Ugh, fine." Adrien grumbled. "But I do need to go tonight."

Plagg glared at him, his green eyes slitted. "Two hours, then we go." He held his cheese protectively as if Adrien was going to rip it from his hands.

Adrien collapsed back into his chair. "Two hours then." He agreed.

Turning around in his chair, he looked up at the ladyblog. A candid picture of Ladybug standing at the top of the eiffle tower was at the top of the page. _Ladybug_. Adrien stared at the picture in question. He was so confused. His mind was a muddled mess.

Marinette returned home just in time to recieve a text from Alya.

"What'd she say?" Tikki said, flying over Marinettes shoulder to look at the phone screen.

"She wants to come over and study for the test tomorrow in physics." Marinette said, while replyng to Alya's text at the same time. She sent her a quick okay before setting her phone down.

"So." Tikki said in a sing-song voice. "Patrols huh?" She flew around Marinette, eyeing her curiously.

Marinette raised her shoulders. "To protect the city, you know?" Her voice came out slightly higher than intended, and the fact that she was avoiding eye contact was probably giving her away. So what she had an alterior motive. Was that so wrong?

"You're quite fond of Chat Noir, aren't you?" Tikki said, reading right through Marinette.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I Tikki?" She sighed.

Tikki gave her a sad expression. "What about Adrien?" She asked in her small little voice.

Before Marinette could respond, her dad yelled from downstairs that Alya was there. "Tikki, hide. We can talk about this later." She whispered.

Tikki followed instruction, diving into Marinettes coin purse just as Alya came up into the room.

"Hey, girl!" Alya called, dropping her bag onto the floor. "Thanks for letting me come over. I've been so distracted with the ladyblog that I totally forgot about the physics test tomorow." She smiled, sitting on the floor across from Marinette.

Marinette grinned, thankful to see her best friend. "Haha, tell me about it. I've been so distracted lately, I haven't even opened my text book."

Alya grinned like she was waiting for an opening and she just got it. "Speaking of distracted, what's going on with you girl?!" She pushed her text book to the side and leaned in, ready to listen.

Marinette could feel herself getting trapped in a lie that she hadn't even told yet. "What do mean?" She tried laughing to play up the innocence.

Alya rolled her eyes, another person who could see right through Marinette. "Come on, girl. You were out of it all class, then there was that thing at the cafe. Actually, there were both those things at the cafe." She looked up at the ceiling as if she was pondering something. "Don't think Nino and I didn't notice the way Adrien gave you back the knife you _accidently_ dropped." She used air quotes around the words accidently.

 _Ugh,_ She almost forgot about all the awkwardness at lunch. "Whaaat?" She was still trying to push innocent. "You know how I am with Adrien." She brushed off the earlier statments. "I always get flustered around him."

Alya shook her head, she was not buying it. "No, this was different. There was something else, something you're not sharing." She raised her eyebrow. "Come on, girl! Share the juicy gossip!"

Marinette sighed. Alya was too pursuasive. "Okay," She gave in. "So, I met this guy. Well actually, I met him a while ago - he comes to the bakery a lot," She added in the little lie. "And we've been friends for a while, but like." She let out a breath. "He, like, kissed me- Actually, I kissed him. I only kissed him though because he was totally hinting that he wanted to kiss mean. I mean, I wanted to kiss him. Not just that day, I'd wanted to kiss him for a while but at the same time he's my friend and you don't just kiss your friends. Anyways, we kissed - it doesn't matter who did it first- but now I'm so confused. I like Adrien but I like this guy. Oh! But then Adrien mentioned that model, so maybe he's with someone. Besides do I even have a chance with him but then there's that guy and he's so sweet, and nice, and- and, UGH!" She groaned dramatically.

Alya sat there nodding her head the entire time Marinette was rambling. She was quiet for a second after Marinette finished before speaking up. "I think you should listen to your gut." She concluded.

That was probably the last thing Marinette needed at that moment. "Why does everyone keep telling me to listen to my gut today?! What if all my gut wants is a freaking cookie?!"

Alya laughed at her overdramatic response. "Really though, if you want to be with this guy then you should be with can still think Adrien is total eye candy, you just can't tap that. It sounds like you're really into this guy." Alya said, sounding just as wise as her Kwami usually does.

Marinette smiled. Alya was right. She should go with her gut. Currently, her gut was still telling her to go to Chat Noir and so that's what she would do. "Thanks Alya. You always know what to say."

Alya smiled back. "I'm always here for you girl."

"I guess we should get to studying then." Marinette went to grab Alyas text book when she realized it was a history text book. Marintte eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you wanted to study physics." Marinette then noticed how her friends open bag seemed curiously empty. "Did you lie about studying just to get me to talk about that guy?" Marinette accused.

Alya laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "Technically, I didn't know there'd be a guy." She smiled. "I did have my suspisions though."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Sooo," Alya chimed. "Does this guy have a name?" She pried.

Before Marinette could answer, there was a loud knock against her skylight. "What was that?" Alya half stood up, turning in the direction of the noise.

Marinette had a strong feeling she knew exactly what caused the noise. She stood up in annoyance as another knock hit the glass. "Let me check." She muttered, moving toward the sound.

She walked under the skylight and peered through the glass. She saw exactly what she thought she'd see. "Just as I thought," She said, hoping she could be heard through the glass. "It's just some alley cat." She couldn't help smiling up at the mint colored eyes staring down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette turned her attention back to Alya, away from the skylight.

"Wait, like a cute kitten?" Alya stood up, walking in the driection of Marinette.

Marinette shook her head, glancing back up to see Chat smirking down at her. "No, just a mangy black cat. Who knows, it probably has rabies." She said the last part slightly louder, really hoping her could hear her through the glass.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "It could still be cute." She suggested.

Marinette shrugged. "Nah." She stretched her arms over her head and faked a yawn. "It is pretty late though." She didn't want to kick Alya out, but, she also needed to deal with the current cat situation.

Alya pulled out her phone, the ladybug accesory jangling. "Yeah, I should probably head home. Gotta get some shut eye for that physics test tomorrow." She winked to which Marinette rolled her eyes.

Marinette smiled, waving as she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow." She called after her.

"Bye, Girl." She said before finally exiting her room.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Feeling a slight twang of guilt for lying to her friend. She waited another moment, ensuring Alya wouldn't come back in before turning her attention back to the stray kitty that decided to pay her a visit.

Reaching up, she pushed open the hatch. "Are you lost, kitty?" She cooed as if talking to a real cat.

A grin spread across Chats lips as he leaned his head into the room, his face dangerously close to hers. "Only in your eyes, princess." He crooned.

 _Princess,_ That was new. She smiled at the new nickname before taking a step back, allowing room for Chat Noir to enter.

He gracefully slid though the hatch to stand next to her. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Chat reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "I was thinking, we should probably talk."

Marinette nodded. "You mean like how I tried to talk earlier." She said in a light teasing tone, smirking up at him.

She watched as a faint blush painted across his cheeks. "Yeah…" He flashed a bashful smile. Chat sat down on the bed next to her. Both their weights on the soft matress caused them to slide slightly closer than they initially intended.

"We don't really know eachother, do we?" Chat said, his eyes looking around her room.

 _Well, not as much as you think,_ she thought to herself. Marinette shook her head. "No, not really."

Chat sighed. "We should probably fix that, if we want to be together." Immedietly as he said that his eyes widened. "Th-that's if you want to be together. D-do you?" He rushed the last part out, tripping over his own words.

She let out a light hearted laugh. She had never seen him so flustered before, it was cute. "If by be together, you mean in a relationship, then yeah. And, I'd love to get to know you more."

Chat's shoulders physicaly relaxed. "Cool." He smiled softly. His eyes began traveling around her room. "Your rooms nice, I didn't get a good look in here earlier." He said as he examined the expance of her bedroom. He turned his head to look at the corkboard next to her bed, his eyes widening.

 _Oh no,_ She wasn't expecting a guy to be in her room. The board next to her bed was covered in pictures and magazine cutouts of Adrien. _Crap,_ She fought the urdge to reach up and throw the cork board across the room.

"Haha," Chat chuckled as he looked at the pictures. His eyes crinkled as a sweet smile cracked across his features. _He wasn't weirded out?_ "Do you have a crush on this guy or something?" His voice was soft and playful.

She bit down on the inside of her lip. "I-I used to, a while ago. Those are pretty old, I never got to taking them down." She hoped he wouldn't realize that one of those pictures was from this weeks fashion magazine. "You aren't freaked out?"

Relief washed over her when he shook his head. He turned his gaze back to her. "I think it's cute. Besides, who hasn't had a thing for a model in a magazine."

She smiled back at him, feeling herself relax in his presence. "Yeah…"

"So, you like fashion?" He gestured over to her sewing machine next to a buch of design sheets.

Marinette nodded vigorously. "Yeah, after high school, I wanna try and get an internship with a fashion company. Maybe even with Gabriel Agreste."

His eyes didn't leave hers the entire time she was speaking. "That's so cool." He grinned.

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "W-what do you do? Like, do you have any hobbies?" She didn't know much about Chat Noir. He keeps his personal life a secret from Ladybug.

He shrugged. "I like fencing, and I work a part time job. The future though…" His voice trailed off. "I don't know. I guess I'll figure that out when I get there." There was a brief silence before he continued. "I'll definitaly still be saving Paris as a badass super hero." An agrogant smile flashed across his face.

She smiled back, leaning back against the wall. "Paris wouldn't know what to do without Ladybug and Chat Noir."

He chuckled. "Are you pandering to my ego, princess?" His voice had slipped backed into it's usual cocky tone.

"Maybe just a little." She teased playfully.

Chat scooted further onto her bed, sitting crosslegged facing her. "And to think, you called be a mangy alley cat." _So he could hear her._

She laughed a breathy chuckle. "Hey, no one can deny the cuteness of a stray. There's something about their innocent wide eyes that makes you want to take them home and love them."

He leaned towards her. "I don't know about the innocent part, but I am pretty cute." His voice lulled.

She sat on her knees, leaning towards him. Her hands pressed into the soft fabric of her blanket, her fingertips brushing his legs. "Hmmm, Cute doesn't fit you quite right." Marinette put her face close infront of Chats. Her nose just milimeters from his. "No, cute's not the right word."

He stayed put in the closeness, not leaning back. If anything, he leaned just a bit forward as well. "And what word would you use, Princess?"

She grinned, pecking one gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Mangey." She teased, sitting back down on the bed.

Chat scoffed. "Mangey!" He mocked offense. He moved onto his knees, crawling closer to Marinette. "I'll have you know, Marinette, I am far from mangey." He was now hovering over her, his face inches away from her.

She grinned up at him, quite comfortable with the new found closeness. "Maybe, you are.'' She leaned into him. "Maybe the word you're looking for is," She pecked a kiss on his nose. "Handsome." She pressed her lips to his cheek. "Hot." She pressed a light, yet slightly longer kiss on his lips. "Sexy."

Chat grinned, clearly happy with the flirts. "And, I'd say you're pretty." He copied her earlier movements, pressing his lips genlty on her nose. "Beautiful." A kiss now on her cheek. "And damn sexy." He pushed his lips onto her mouth.

This kiss wasn't a peck. It was long and hot. His arms were on her torso as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His knees were on either side of her, holding her in place. The action of kissing him was becoming familiar, automatic, but far from boring. If anything, Marinette became more electrically charged each time she pressed her lips onto his.

She pulled her mouth off of his, a bit of saliva trailed down her chin. "I thought we were supposed to be getting to know eachother." She panted, her heart hammering in her ears like a drum.

Chat smirked, his fingers tickling along her ribcage through the fabric of her shirt. "We are," He said as she giggled. "I just learned that you're ticklish."

She grabbed his hands, stillling them at her sides. "And what am I learning about you?" She leaned up to his face.

He paused for a moment before answering. "That I like it when you put your hands in my hair." He admitted, his cheeks a rosey shade of pink.

Marinette smiled, raising her eyebrow. "Oh really?" She let one of her hands slide up to the back of his neck, the tips of her finger playing with his hair. "What else do you like?" She got close enough that her mouth was just a breath away from his.

"Let's find out." Chat closed the gap, pressing his lips onto hers.

He pushed her back into the wall, holding his weight gently over her. She inhaled his scent, a thick mixture of vanilla and soap. Marinette deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She bit down gently on the side of his mouth. He moaned, grinding his hips down onto hers. Marinette smiled against his mouth, satisfied with learning something new.

He pulled his mouth off of hers with a gasp. His lips now slid down the side of her cheek to her jaw. She panted, a fire being set on each spot he kissed. His tongue slid under her ear lobe. Marinette bit the inside of her lip as Chat slid his teeth along her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth, his teeth toying with her earing. _My miraculous_ , She twisted her head, pressing her mouth against his temple and, subsequently, pulling his mouth off of her earing.

His knees had tighted around her thighs. She reached down, pulling him closer by his belt. Marinette sucked in a gasp while biting down a moan when Chat nipped at her collar bone. She could feel him smiling against her skin.

"Do it again." She said through a pant, her voice light and breathy.

He did. Again and again, he grazed his teeth and bit down gently along her collar bone, neck, and shoulder. Marinette held her lower lip between her teeth to keep the moan from escaping her throat. Once again, she knotted her fingers into his hair. She tugged on the blond locks, feeling Chat groan against her skin.

She squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on her lip. Chats kisses felt like lightning. If she could, she would keep this up all night. Instead she put her hands on his shoulers, gently pushing him off. "Wait, stop." She said, her voice still panting.

He was off her immeadietly, his eyes filled with concern. "Is everything okay? Was that too much?" He pulled his hands off her and sat back down in a criss cross postition, next to her.

Marinette smiled, completly in awe of his sweetness. "No, everythings great. It's just, I don't want to go too far, not so soon. Besides it late and a school night."

He nodded. "So, I wasn't pushing you or anything?"

She shook her head, leaning into him as if to assure he was okay. "Not at all." She rested her head on his shoulder, liking the way her head fit in the crook of his neck. A yawn escaped her lips as she relaxed into him, their backs leaning against the wall.

Marinette felt him chuckle beneath her. "You are tired, huh, Princess?"

She nodded, her eyelids heavy. "What time is it?" She felt Chat Noir shift, pulling his staff out.

"One a.m." He read aloud.

"Dang, we stayed up late." Marinette let her eyes slide closed cuddling up into Chats side. She felt him shifting, rising from the bed. She put an arm across his body. "Stay for a while?" She said tiredly.

Chat rested his hand on her arm. "Of course, Princess."

They readjusted, now laying down across the bed. Chat's arms were wrapped loosely around Marinette. There was something about being in Chat's arms that made her feel safe. Maybe it was from all the times he had saved her as Ladybug. Either way, she easily drifted off to sleep in Chats arms.

Sadly, the sleep didn't last long.

"Hey, get up. Ad-you, wake up." Marinette heard a small voice from behind her followed but a groggy grunt.

She went to lift her head to turn around. Her eyes blurry with sleep.

"No! Not you! You go back to sleep." The small voice said. _A kwamii_. That didn't sound like Tikkie either. "You Chat, get up!"

"Shoot." A tired voice muttered from behind her.

"What?" Marinette continued sitting up when she was tackled, a pillow mushing against the side of her face.

"Marinette! Don't look!" Chat said in a hushed whisper.

She wriggled her head under the pillow, getting to a point where she could just barely see the clock by her bed. "Chat, it's three a.m!" She whisper-yelled back.

"I knooow." He whined. "I'll be out in just a second, just pleease don't look."

Marinette sighed, still feeling the weight of Chat holding her down.

"Just say the thing so we can get out of here!" The small voice yelled. His kwamii didn't sound too concerned with being quiet.

"Plagg, claws out!" Chat said from on top of her.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as a flash of green light filled her room. Soon the weight was lifted off of her and Marinette was able to sit up. She turned to glare at Chat Noir as he was trying to climb out of her skylight- much less gracefully than how he had come in.

"Sorry, Princess." He squeeked as he pulled himself up. Before he closed the hatch, he popped his head back in. "Sweet dreams." He smiled before disapearing, closing the window behind him.

Marinette rolled her eyes before collapsing back into bed. Curling up into a ball, she fell back asleep, her head now resting on the pillow that now smelled like Chat Noir.


End file.
